Lovesick!
by Jadis vi Britannia
Summary: Harry is sick. But not the sickness that can be quickly cured. Desperate, Ron and Hermione try to help him get over his sickness. What happens next? MIld shonenai, HarryxDraco
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I'm back! Now this is a **shonen-ai** fic. I suggest that YOU DON'T READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE. I do not want anybody flaming me for no good reason because he/she did not read the authors notes.

This was written by my friends and they wanted me to post it here. I granted their request, and I'll make sure to pass your reviews to them. Say hi Lavender and Norbert! (both are Harry Potter fans)

Lavender: Hi! nudges Norbert

Norbert: Hi! hides paper

Lavender: What's that? peeping

Norbert: Just a fic I want Mayumi to post on FF. net. waving paper

Lavender: Let me see! grabs paper turning her back

Norbert: Well? Do you like it? tapping foot

Lavender: What's this? Harry and Draco? face thundering

Norbert: A yaoi fic, obviously. rolling eyes

Mayumi: butting in It's a shonen-ai fic, not yaoi. goes back to where she came from

Norbert and Lavender: Where'd she come from!" mouths hanging open.

Norbert: Well? closing mouth

Lavender: hahahaha! Yes! laughing

Norbert: Thanks! smile

Lavender: Can I write too? stops laughing, rubbing eyes

Norbert: Sure! smile

Lavender: Then give me the ball pen! rushes over, grabs ball pen

Norbert: Give it back! scrambles

Mayumi: Don't mind them. rolling eyes

Lavender, Norbert, Mayumi: On with the fic!

**Warning: SHONEN-AI ahead!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I owned it, Draco wouldn't be so mean… but he is mean… so I don't own Harry Potter.

sniffles

"Ough, I feel sick…" Harry said. Together with Ron and Hermione, they were strolling around the corridors trying to get a different ambience after being on Divination class.

"You always feel sick whenever we attend divination. You might be allergic to sherry, Harry." Ron joked.

"Honestly Ron- it's not funny." Hermione said. "Luckily, Harry didn't faint."

All three of them went back to the Common Room and talked there. It was much more comfortable to be there than on Divination class. At least they were not freaked out with death predictions in their common room.

"Quit moaning Harry. I really think you should go and check Madam Pomfrey." Hermione suggested.

"I already did. She said there was nothing wrong with me." Harry said.

"Then what's making you sick?" Ron asked.

'I dunno." Harry replied.

"Hmmm… have you dated anyone lately Harry?" Hermione asked.

"No, not yet." Harry replied.

"Hmm…. Well, I bet you're lovesick." Hermione said.

"Well- I thou—WHA? Me, lovesick?" Harry said.

"Well, I guess we should look for someone for you to fall in love with." Hermione said. "But we will need some long hard days for Harry to have what he is looking for."

"Alright, well you said you'd like someone slick and sly, so we thought, a Slytherin will do." Hermione told Harry on a nice warm day by the lake. "So Ron and I thought it would be good to make a list and here they are." Hermione gave Harry a list wherein it showed some names of Slytherin girls.:

Pansy Parkinson

Milicent Bulstrode

Mandy Slickenevski

Sarah Savor

Michel Spinton

Rith McAvery

"So?" Hermione asked.

"ARE YOU MAD!" I am not going out with one of those Slytherin girls! Don't tell me you've forgotten all of those mutterings and comments they've been giving me for the past six years?"

Harry fired at her, outraged. "No, I am not going out with them, Hermione."

"But I---"Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're a prefect! I'd've thought you have little bit of common sense!" Harry exclaimed. "Where did you get this, anyway?"

"Malcolm," Hermione replied, rather abashed. "Malcolm Baddock, fourth year, "She added when Harry looked perplexed, "I tricked him---"

"No you didn't!" Ron cut in.

"I mean, Ron tricked him—he used some sort of odd spell on Malcolm to make him know we are not Gryffindors," Hermione explained guiltily in a rush. Harry saw her whole face turn red. "Then we asked him to list all seventh-year Slytherin girls. Malcolm knows almost every Slytherin."

"Couldn't b'lieve it, honestly, "Ron grunted.

Lavender suddenly passed by. Ron glanced up at her then blinked. Lavender was staring at Harry as she passed.

"What was that?" Ron said blankly as Lavender entered the girls' dormitory.

"Never mind her, " Harry shushed impatiently, turning to Hermione. "Hermione---and Ron---"

Ron gazed at him.

""You're prefects! How could you do something like using odd spells on someone? Especially just to get a list?"

"Well, we thought we can make you happy." Hermione said.

"Fine, I understand. Well, I guess—never mind." Harry replied.

When winter came, Hermione and Ron got a bit tired of listing names every other night. They sort of got closer everyday.

"So Harry, whom have you chosen?" Ron asked one winter day.

"None." Harry replied as they walked pass Peeves who threw snowballs on passers by. Luckily, Peeves's attention was on Katie Bell so they escaped him. They thought they escaped all the bad luck but more was coming when Malfoy passed and bumped on Harry. Harry thought it was on purpose but both of them fell so he thought it was an accident. Malfoy fell on top of Harry and both of them seemed to blush but Malfoy suddenly became furious and yelled,

"ARE YOU BLIND!" He stood up and walked really fast.

"Harry stood up as well and continued talking with Ron towards their common room.

I know it was short, but my friends wrote it that way… so I'm going to type it that way as well. There are two chapters, I promise chapter 2 will come soon. I edited some words here, but only a little. I did not disrupt the plot that my friend gave me! Hahaha.

Now, I think there was implied Hermione/Ron, her no? I'm not so sure, I wasn't able to ask them it is an implied paring… but oh well. This is not a Hermione and Ron pairing. It is most likely focusing on Harry and Draco. I think there is implied Draco/Pansy too. I'm not just sure.

I told you, it's just mild shonen-ai, no bad thing here. I don't know why, it would be fun…

Well, I'll end here! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Here's the chapter 2 everybody! Standard warning applies:

DON"T LIKE, DON'T READ.

ENJOY!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. rolls eyes

Please Read and Review!

"You know, Harry hasn't been with us for the past few days. D'you suppose he's going out with someone?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. But who d'you think it is?" Ron inquired.

"I dunno. I don't even have---" Hermione said, but did not finish.

"What? Don't have what?" Ron asked.

"Ron, do you see what I see?" Hermione asked. She seemed to have seen a ghost.

"What? Where? Wha—" But then Ron stopped talking, his mouth hanging open, eyes wide, his face wearing nothing but pure shock, astonishment and revulsion.

They were staring ahead of the corridor. There, in full view, Harry was talking quietly to someone whom he was holding hands with, someone whom he gazed deeply in the eyes, someone who happened to be—

"MALFOY!" Hermione and Ron sputtered.

"Hermione, are we in heaven?" Ron asked hoarsely.

"Heaven! More like joke world!" (personally, I think it's more like hell… because opposite of heaven is hell and since it is Malfoy… never mind.)

They hastily moved aside and hisd behind a pillar. Hermione was quite surprised. Harry and Malfoy—if that was really Malfoy-did not notice them.

Do you really think that was Malfoy? You know, with Harry?" Ron asked Hermione who was with Crookshanks in their common room.

"I think so, it all fits, doesn't it? Draco is both slick and sly. Exactly the same qualities that Harry wants." Hermione replied. "Well, there's only one way to find out, that's asking Harry about it."

"ARE YOU INSANE! Of course Harry would— Oh, hi.. ughm… Harry." Ron said as Harry barged into the room. He seemed to be panting but Ron and Hermione didn't know if he really was or if he was faking it. They doubted if he heard them talking about him.

"Hi… ughm… I was… looking… for you…" Harry said.

'Listen, Harry, are you going out with Malfoy?" Hermione asked anxiously. The effect of this sentence was the same effect when someone says Voldemort's name. Both Ron and Harry flinched.

"Hermione, ARE YOU MAD?" Ron yelled.

"I-I- How did you know?" Harry asked.

"Ron and I saw you, " Hermione said.

'Oh, so, it was true that you saw us." Harry said wearily. "Well, I'll just- I'll just explain next time."

Winter was over, and spring came. Harry and Ron were a bit shy around each other, but Hermione kept asking Harry about his relation with Malfoy.

"Okay, I'll tell you." Harry said to Ron and Hermione down by the lake. "I'll tell you the truth. Yeah, I dated with him but he broke up with me last week. Happy now?" Harry said indignantly.

"Is that why you weren't sleeping for 7 nights for?" Ron asked. "I can see you, you know."

"Well, the point is, it's over. He's gone. It's ended and he got Pansy pregnant." Harry said.

"WHAT!" Hermione and Ron sputtered.

"Well, I bet it's false alarm. Just like the false rumor of Goyle making Bulstrode pregnant. Luckily, their parents didn't know these stupidity." Harry replied.

"That's worse than me making Hermione pregnant." Ron said.

"What? I never heard of that." Harry said.

"Well, you got to widen your ears sometimes amte." Ron replied.

"Shut it, Ron." Hermione scolded Ron whom Harry noticed to be blushing.

"WEl, I've got to go, I got to have my detention with Profesoor McGonnagal for accidentally hitting Crabbe with my spell and transfigured him into a beam. Bye." Harry said and left.

"Oh, I'm sorry Ron, I've got to meet Parvati. Bye." Hermione said to Ron. This sentence formed a hunch in Ron's mind but he just dug inside his pocket, pulled a badly wrapped chocolate and thought that he thinks about Parvati and Hermione is wrong and took a bite in his chocolate.

'Oh, well, I'm gonna meet with Justin Flinch-Fletchley anyway…" Ron said. He stood up and smiled at the setting sun and thought of the great things that might happen when Justin and him got together. He just can't wait till they meet together. But Ron thought that he's got to be more careful than Harry.

-END-

I know, this story was a bit pointless, but it was fun to read. It all turned out that everyone was dating the same sexes! Norbert explained that to me… but oh well. Till next time!

Please review!


End file.
